Fantastic Four Vol 1 368
** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Magus' Doppelgangers :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Other Characters: * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** Characters that are Off-Pannel: * Iceman * Crystal * Spider-Woman * Weapon Omega * US Agent * Northstar * Night Thrasher * Forge * Aurora Locations: * , , , Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * This story is part of the Infinity War event, and portions of this story are also seen or expanded upon in the following: ** This story picks up where and left off when the Reed Richards doppelganger unleashed a gamma bomb upon the gathered heroes. ** The events of this story also run parallel with the events of , , , and - . * Both Mr. Fantastic and Iron Man were replaced by doppelgangers in / . They are rescued . * The heroes are led to believe that Thanos is helping the Magus. As revealed in , this is actually a doppelganger of Thanos. * Speedball mentions the "bad blood" between the Thing and the Hulk. He's putting it mildly. The two have been feuding for years. At the time of this story, the Thing and the Hulk have clashed many times. These clashes are as follows: To date the pair have clashed in , - , , , , , , , - , , , , , , , , , and * Johnny mentions his recent arguments with Reed over the direction the team is taking, that happened in . The Fantastic Four's battle with Occulus took place in - . That battle has led the group to believe that Franklin's mutant powers might be resurfacing since he dampened them in . * Johnny mentions that the Wolverine doppelganger was reportedly killed by the real Wolverine. That happened in . * Agatha Harkness used to care for Franklin Richards, looking after the boy from - when she left the boy's care to train the Scarlet Witch in her mystical abilities. She returned to the Fantastic Four's employ in - until she returned to her home of New Salem in . The group last saw her in - when Harkness helped exorcise the spirit of her son Nicholas Scratch from Franklin's body. * The Avengers are not quick to trust Dr. Druid because he previously betrayed the group to Nebula/Temptress in - . * Although Johnny seemingly destroys all the impostor X-Men other copies appear later on in . The only other duplicate that is not seen thereafter is the doppelganger of Jean Grey. The doppelganger of Storm is seen again while the Torch duplicate is seen again in . * The events of this story continue in the pages of , wherein the heroes who are teleported into the other dimension are tricked into battling Adam Warlock, the Infinity Watch and Thanos, while the heroes who decided to remain on Earth are attacked by a swarm of doppelgangers. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}